You Look So Fine
by Midnight Dahlia
Summary: Maggie is in love with Matt Hardy. Yet, Matt is in love with Amy Lita. See the lengths that Maggie goes through to show Matt that they are destined to be together.


****

Song used is Owned by Garbage

__

You look so fine

I want to break your heart

And give you mine

You're taking me over

It's so insane

You've got me tethered and chained

I hear your name

And I'm falling over

"I remember vividly the moment that I fell hard for you. It was my first time in a WWE locker room. I was terrified of my unknown surroundings. I didn't know if I would be accepted into the WWE family or if I would screw up my debut match. The whole situation rattled my nerves and I felt as if I was all alone. Then, you being the gentlemen you are, came up to me in the hall and introduced yourself. Do you remember that honey? Oh wait. You're a little tongue-tied right now." Maggie snickered and continued reminiscing.

"You came up behind me and said 'hey, you're the new girl everyone has been talking about. I'm Matt Hardy.' As if I didn't know who you were." She scoffed.

"You extended your hand and as I extended mine those gorgeous brown eyes gazing at me took a powerful hold on my emotions. I remember thinking 'damn that man looks finer in person.' It was then I developed this fixation with you. A tall, handsome, Southern gentleman. What more could a girl want? Your mere presence sent my heart racing. I couldn't even hear your name without my body trembling with enthusiasm. It was enough to drive a sane woman mad." Maggie kneeled down in front of the chair in which Matt was sitting. She slowly ran her hand up his inner thigh. He wiggled away uncomfortable by her touch.

"I believe that we would have been together a long time ago if it wasn't for her. That's why you are here tonight. I am going to make you realize one way or another that we are meant to be together."

__

I'm not like all the other girls

I can't take it like the other girls

I won't share it like the other girls

That you use to know 

You look so fine

"You are a flirtatious one Mr. Hardy. In the year and a half we've known each other I would say the first five months I had no idea you and Amy were still going out. The cuddling on all those long plane rides. Sharing a hotel room with only one bed. Ah, and my favorite, kissing under the covers. You gave me so many signs that lead me to believe we could be more than just friends." Maggie glared at Matt as he sat bound and gagged fidgeting in her wooden dining room chair. 

"It wasn't until she showed up during a SmackDown taping that I realized you two were still a couple. I really admired the way you pretended you didn't even know me when she was around." She sarcastically yelled in his face.

"I was devastated. It felt as if someone had stabbed me in the heart. I cried for days after seeing you two walk down the hall hand and hand. My body would fill with jealousy knowing that you were with her and I admit I wanted revenge on both of you for hurting me. Then I saw those captivating brown eyes and all thoughts of revenge became replaced with the love I so strongly feel for you. Although, I have one question that you have to answer, why did you lead me to believe that we could be more?"

__

Knocked down 

Cried out 

Been down just to find out

I'm through

Bleeding for you

Maggie got up, made her way around Matt, and released his gag. 

"You are crazy! Untie me now or else . . . " His sweat filled face was red and he spat out his words with anger and fear. 

"Or else what? You already hurt me more that you will ever know. The only way that you can fix things is if we can be together. Yet you are to busy playing games with me." Maggie was enraged and went into the kitchen, once there she grabbed a sharp chopping knife. 

"It's time for some answers." She said making her way back into the living room. As she entered the room, the shiny blade caught Matt's eye.

"What the hell are you going to do with that?" He said struggling even more to get the ropes lose from his arms.

Calmly, feeling more in control, Maggie made her way toward Matt. She again kneeled down in front of him. She slid the side of the blade softly across his cheek.

"Now please be honest with me baby. Why did you play me?"

"That wasn't my intention. I really do like you. It's just that Amy and me have a long history together and I can't just abandon all the years we've shared. Maybe if we had met in another life we could've been together. However, not in this one. I'm sorry" Maggie could hear the sincerity in his voice and knew he was not lying in hopes she would let him go.

"Um hum. You know I called and asked if you wanted to come over so we could hang out waste some time. You didn't hesitate to take me up on the offer. Tonight we laughed, shared a few drinks, and had fun. Well until that unfortunate incident when you passed out from the GHB I slipped into your drink. It's becoming quite apparent to me that Amy isn't giving you want you want, but I can." The blade slipped from her hand and cut Matt on the cheek. She watched as the dark red blood dripped down the side of his face. Studying the steady stream gave her an idea that would finally bring her and Matt together, for eternity.

__

I'm open wide

I want to take you home

We'll waste some time

You're the only one for me

You look so fine

I'm like the desert tonight

Leave her behind

If you want to show me

"You have no idea the relationship between Amy and me. I love her dammit!" 

"Yeah you love her so much that's why you kiss and sleep with me. Then when she comes around you pretend not to know me. Are you afraid I'll tell her about us?"

"There never was any 'us'. I am sorry that I lead you on. I was just lonely and you were there to comfort me."

"You need to understand something Matt. I'm not like all the other girls that flock to you. I won't take the one night bullshit game. I want you and you've made it clear that you want me too. Therefore, WE WILL BE TOGETHER!" Maggie leaned up and seductively licked the blood that was on the side of his face. 

"Maggie you are sick. You really do need help." Matt said looking her coldly in the eyes.

"You're right Mattie. I am sick, and my only cure is you. That is why I came up with the perfect idea. Baby we will be together far away from Amy and the rest of the world that is standing in our way."

__

I'm not like all the other girls

I won't take it like the other girls

I won't fake it like the other girls

That you used to know

"What do you have planed in that demented mind of yours?" Matt asked nervously as he looked atthe chopping knife in her right hand.

Slowly Maggie made her way up from her knees and stared at Matt for a few seconds. As she admired his gorgeous face, she could feel her emotions flood with desire.

__

You're taking me over

Over and over

I'm falling over

Over and over

Maggie leaned down and gently kissed Matt's soft lush lips. He could taste his own blood that remained on her lips. He tried to fight Maggie but he slowly succumbed to her wicked kiss. It brought back the wonderful memories of when they were in a hotel and would spend all night making out. Her touch always drove him wild. As much as he despised her right now, he stopped fighting as his tongue entered her mouth. Maggie dropped into his lap and they intensely continued to kiss. Her hand again moved up his inner thigh. She could feel his erection, which turned her on. 

"Soon baby soon." She thought to herself as she continued to get lost in his kiss.

__

Drown in me 

One more time

Hide inside 

Me tonight

Do what you

Want to do

Just pretend

Happy end

A short while later, Maggie and Matt parted for air.

"Just like old time's baby." She said getting offhis lap.

"Except a hell of a lot more twisted."

"Are you familiar with Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yeah. What does that have to do with anything?" Matt asked apprehensively.

"Forbidden lovers who had the right idea but in the end it didn't quite work out the way they wanted. Well babe, that won't happen in my fairy tale."

"Don't tell me you are going to do what I think you are?" His eyes widened with horror.

"You said it yourself Matt. We could be together in another life. What better than the after life where we will be together for eternity?"

"You seriously have lost your mind." He looked at her shaking his head in disapproval.

She kneeled down one last time. They looked at one other, time moving in slow motion. Finally, she broke the silence.

"I'll see you soon." Those were the last words that Matt heard before he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked to his left and saw the knife sticking out. Maggie could see the pain in his eyes so she pushed on the knife inside him harder this time. She could feel it go through muscle, nerves, and bone. Matt screamed loud in pain while gasping for breath.

"Why?" He managed to say through the pain.

"I guess you now know too what it feels like to have a knife through your heart." She coldly said as she watched her love slowly die.

She got up, kissed him one last time, and could feel his breath grow shallow.

Feeling numb, she made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Brandy. She then walked to the bathroom and grabbed her pain pills. Like a zombie possessed, she slowly walked back toward Matt. She could see a small pool of dark red blood starting to form around his slumping body. Maggie sat beside him pouring the pills into her mouth and washing them down with the bottle of Brandy. There she waited to be reunited with her one true love.

__

Let me know

Let it show

Ending with

Letting go

Ending with

Letting go

Ending with 

Letting go

Let's pretend 

Happy end


End file.
